


艳僧38

by zyzy520



Category: Shihualuofan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520





	艳僧38

……

多年前在幻境中想起了一切的越小公子一直在想，明明天底下的美人多得是，为何他偏偏像是中了名唤彻莲的妖蛊，轮回两世都非这人不可？

那年他尚且幼小，不知这世上有情有爱，只道无止境的折磨与毒虐便是不可消弭的人间业障，生来如此，至死方休；可却在某一日邂逅了这个风流肆意的香粉和尚，被他抱着下山放天灯，得以凭借这一分对柔情的向往从混沌中挣扎出来，这才有了日后的释迦玉。

便是孽缘，他也早已认命。

眼前的艳僧含笑望着自己，依稀是当年那魅惑倜傥的模样，自然而然地牵住他的手，将他牵入自己温暖的怀抱。释迦玉鼻子一酸，先前佯装出的一身铜皮铁骨早被暖化在了这人柔软的眼神中，也再没了脾气，搂住他的腰身闷闷道：

“……你可当真知道错了？”

闻言，惊天的喜悦刹那间笼罩了彻莲全身。

他微微颤抖起来，急切地想要说些什么来向自己失而复得的爱人起誓；虽然平日里他也称得上是伶牙俐齿之人，可毕竟在情爱一事上开窍得太晚，此时便难免显得口舌笨拙，不知该怎样向鸣儿剖白这炽热的心意。

末了也只能不迭地点头，想像年轻时那般将依恋自己的孩子抱起来，却因他如今的身量而收了手，转而与他紧密相拥，掌心安抚着摩挲他的脊背。

释迦玉任他抱了好一会儿，这才抽了抽鼻子，看着他认真道：“不许骗我！”

便也终于露出了笑意。

……

……

在入暮岭下作为老樵夫苦等的这十年间彻莲也曾想过，便是一辈子都再也得不到鸣儿的谅解也无妨，只要能拖着这副被反噬得千疮百孔的身子，多撑些时日待他下山，远远地看一眼便已是心满意足。

一朝与鸣儿心意相通，满心欢喜的同时他也隐隐后怕起来，根本想象不出若当初没有大着胆子给自己下媚毒，余生再没了鸣儿相伴的自己该是何种潦倒的模样。

他望着枕在自己膝头睡得正香的释迦玉，心中流转过万般柔情，俯身在他额头上轻轻落下一吻。

两人既已重归于好，他便开始盘算着他们日后的惬意生活，这几日也曾向香客打探过外州适宜长居的小城小镇，想要先与鸣儿寻个富足的鱼米之乡住下，好好将他们落下十年的恩爱补回来；之后再看鸣儿如何打算，想要继续闯荡江湖或是周游天下，他都奉陪到底。

心中有了这番打算后，他便也不耐这三宝禅寺中的僧侣生活，只想每时每刻与鸣儿腻在一起，撇了僧衣快些动身才好。然而奇怪的是，每当他跟释迦玉提起下山的事时，眼前的人便有些恍惚犹豫，好似并不怎么情愿即刻跟他归俗。

他知道鸣儿心中有事，既是暂时不愿告诉他，便也没有去追问；心道就算释迦玉一世都只是想在这禅寺中做和尚，他也甘愿陪他。

每日都能伴在心爱之人身边，他此生已别无所求。

看着眼前静谧的睡颜，彻莲着迷般伸出手去摸了摸，感受到这张棱角分明的脸庞再不复少年时的稚嫩柔软，便微微一笑，对这已在十年间成熟透彻的俊美更是眷恋。

许久，他猛然缩回了手。

他揉揉已有些疲惫之意的凤眸，不太确定方才是否只是自己的幻觉，便将床头的灯火燃得更亮些，举高了仔细去观察释迦玉的脸庞。

眼前的青年僧侣美貌如昔，只是在那一双阖起的星眸边有些细小的纹路，平日里很难被注意到，看在彻莲眼中却十分突兀。

联想到某个可能后，他忽然手一抖，灯盏便蓦地摔落在地，挣扎了一番后还是恹恹地熄灭在了脚下。

……

释迦玉被灯盏的落地声从小憩中惊醒时，看到的便是彻莲那放大在自己眼前的容颜，以及凤眸中掠过的那一丝陌生而恐慌的情绪。“……呜哇，你不要吓我啊大美人！”

他一边抱怨，一边很是自然地在大美人的脸颊上亲了一口，然后翻过身来抱着他滚到榻上，笑眯眯地便想与他亲热。哪知彻莲却忽然伸指堵住他的唇，垂眸道：“鸣儿，你到底有什么事瞒着我？”

释迦玉一愣，茫然道：“没有啊。”

注意到大美人的目光似乎始终胶着在自己的眼角，他下意识伸出手去摸了摸，心里暗道糟糕，面上却仍是不动声色，含含糊糊地便想要敷衍过去：

“这辈子遇到大美人的时候还是个小少年，转眼间十余年过去，唉，老啦……”

他这话说得闲适随意，却并未打消彻莲心头的那一点疑虑。原本滚落在一旁的灯盏被拾起来重新点燃，彻莲拉下他意图遮掩的手，仔细地观察着他那含了些暮气的五官，眉心终是深深蹙了起来。

年纪未及三十的青年，不论平日里再怎么劳累，又怎会突生老态，长出年长者才有的细纹来？

见彻莲露出惶然之色，释迦玉心知已是被他察觉出了端倪，目光躲闪着并不去看他，佯怒道：“怎么怎么，我现在老了，莲儿你就不爱我了吗？果然先前那些甜言蜜语都是诓我的，你若反悔也罢，只赶紧收拾了行囊下山去，自此与我两不相见便……”

“鸣儿。”

“嗯？”

“助我练功……是不是会减损你的寿元？”

释迦玉听罢微微一怔，沉默了下来。他没料到彻莲竟会如此直截了当，迟疑了一下正要出言否认，却分明看到眼前之人眸中浮现的黯然，于是叹了口气，斟酌着缓声开了口：

“我这一世修为比不得前世，与你交合时确乎免不得会受些影响……只是莲儿放心，你马上便可将夺相密法突破至第七层，届时不论我老成什么模样，由你相助都还可返老还童，之后我们便能永生永世做一对老不死的秃头鸳鸯了。”

彻莲正还揪心着，闻言忍不住轻笑出声，也觉得这话在理；又给释迦玉把了把脉，并未从脉象上察觉出什么异常，便也终究还是信了他的话，放下心来的同时暗暗决定这几日休理寺中闲事，只专注修炼便罢。

释迦玉见大美人敛起了先前那教人疼惜的表情，看来已是宽心了许多，便低头在那送到眼前的红唇上轻咬一口，眼见那双潋滟凤眸又朝自己瞥过来，心头不由得一热，按住他的双肩推倒在榻上，直勾勾地吻了上去。

彻莲也顺势回吻住他，热情地与他舌尖相抵，辗转挑逗着彼此。一吻毕，两人已俱是气喘吁吁；而释迦玉兴致正浓，刚要解开裤带压上去的时候，眼前的美人却已是起了身，将他那双蠢蠢欲动的手按回了原处。

“……还不到时候。”彻莲摇摇头，竟是拒绝了他的求欢，“先前我们已经双修过多回，尚需要些时日来吸纳运转；为了鸣儿的身子着想，在我还未修炼至第七层之前，情事还是不宜过多为好。”

释迦玉眼看彻莲轻而易举地从那淡淡的情潮中挣脱，当真没有与他欢好的意思，心下虽也明白他的顾虑，失了温度的怀抱却很是空虚难受。于是不免有些气馁，哀怨地看了他一眼就不再做声了。

见释迦玉背对着自己幽幽坐着，一副闷闷不乐的样子，彻莲笑了笑，忽然将自己暖烘烘的身子偎了上去；他轻趴在释迦玉的脊背，双手无比自然地自腰间绕了过去，探进他已有些降温的亵裤，轻易地握住了那肿胀而热情的玉茎。

“鸣儿……”

他伏在释迦玉耳边轻声呢喃，已是相当熟稔地在那些敏感之处撸动了起来。细腻的指腹带来的甜美刺激一阵高过一阵，释迦玉瞪着那双缠绵在自己宝贝上的手，呼吸变得粗重的同时，颇为不满地嘟囔了一句：“不是你说不要做了吗？”

彻莲笑道：“我只是说不宜交合；可情爱之事未必拘泥于水乳交融，我也想与鸣儿亲近，一刻都等不及。”

便又伏在释迦玉肩头专心摆弄起他的热情来。释迦玉被摸得直哼哼，舒适得也忘了先前的郁闷，放松身子任大美人在腿间放肆的同时，颇为遗憾地捏了捏他那浑圆挺翘的臀瓣；虽然无法刺探到那紧致热辣的温柔乡，不过被这柔韧的肌肤包裹在掌心里摩挲，感觉倒也十分销魂。

久违地在彻莲手中发泄出来一次后，他满意地吁了口气，见彻莲还在含笑看着自己，便撒娇般往他怀里蹭了蹭，拉过那双他很是中意的手放在唇边吻了一下。

他笑吟吟道：“大美人，我喜爱极了你。”

听到这句熟悉的告白，彻莲心中一暖，只觉得满腔柔情荡漾开来，再也难掩对他的爱意。

“我也喜爱极了你。”他主动吻住释迦玉，在唇齿厮磨间婉转低语，“这世间邂逅多少虚妄凡相，芸芸众生，最是爱你。”


End file.
